


Have you ever loved? Would you go again?

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Cats, Football, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: A footy fan takes her cat to the Carlton vs Collingwood game at ikon Park. The cat is reluctant at first but will he end up enjoying football?





	Have you ever loved? Would you go again?

The bench seat was hard and wooden under his paws. He kept wishing he'd stayed at home, on the warm comfy couch with treats on tap. 

He glanced at his owner, sitting on the edge of her seat, completely invested in the sport. He couldn't understand. The game was so rough, they were throwing each other to the ground. 

Turning his attention back to the sport, he decided to pick which footballers liked dogs (evil) and which liked cats (angels). 

Number 17 ran past with the ball and he bristled in his seat. Dog owner. He could smell the thing on her. 

Hissing, he turned to stare in horror at his owner wildly cheering the dog owner as she kicked through the big sticks from 50 metres out. 

Why are you cheering an evil dog owner? He wanted to ask her but it only came out as a growl. 

His owner heard the growl and stroked his fur soothingly, calming him down. He reached out with his paw to touch her hand but she squealed and pulled away. 

"Don't hurt me," she cried, scared, but he wouldn't. He would never. He loved her, couldn't she see that?

The footy ended for a bit and his owner left, eventually coming back with a meat pie which smelled amazing. 

He watched her pour red sauce all over it and stretched up to headbutt her hand, trying to stop the atrocity. 

"Stop it," she cried. 

He whimpered as she took a bite, looking at her with big pleading eyes like he'd learnt from that nice character in Shrek. 

"Oh, you want some?" She said, as he tried to nod eagerly, maintaining the pleading eyes. 

She used a plastic spoon to scrape up some of the meat and let him nibble from the spoon. It was delicious, sure, but it wasn't the top A grade meat that humans usually ate. 

He ate the spoonful and she fed him some more. They did this a few times till it was gone, and she ate the empty shell that had held the juicy meat. 

When the footy came back on, he tried to see what was so interesting. There was a bit of tension between number 7 and number 12, as they grappled at marking contests. He watched amazed, wondering if they knew each other. 

Then a lovely red headed girl ran past with the ball. His owner cheered and clapped, and he purred in contentment that they were finally going for the same player. 

Her scent washed over him as she raced past, and he sniffed the air wanting to inhale as much as possible. It was glorious. 

At the end of the game, the players headed around the boundary, chatting to fans and handing over green balls that looked like more fun than a cardboard box. He looked enviously at the kids receiving them. 

Then he caught the amazing aroma again and his heart raced, paws sweating, as the red headed girl came closer to him. He felt something in his cold dead heart, a kind of fluttering, and wondered what it was. Was he dying? Is this a stroke?

The girl handed him a green ball and he reached out his paws to grab it and hold it, never let it go. His girl had given him a present. He stared into her kind eyes, his body melting, and he just knew. 

He'd found the one. He really hoped he could see her again.


End file.
